Love's Destiny
by MoonlightDreamz
Summary: Gabriella learnt a valuable lesson. No matter how tough life gets, the person that is always there to help you through it is the person you’re destined to be with.


**Okay, so I've read a couple of fanfics where Gabriella and Chad cheat on Troy and Taylor, so I have decided to make a fanfic where Troy and Taylor cheat on Gabriella and Chad.  
**

** Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own HSM or the characters, all I own is this plot **

* * *

"Tr-Troy," the girl mumbled as Troy nipped lightly at her earlobe, "Troy st… oh, Troy… stop. We can't d-do this." 

Troy sat up pulling her up with him, "It's too late. We already are."

The girl sighed, "I know, but… this is wrong. I'm with Chad, and you're with Gabs. Chad's your best friend, and Gabriella is mine."

"I know, Taylor," he said quietly, "But I… I love you… only you."

Taylor pushed Troy's hair out of his eyes.

"Troy, please," she pleaded, "Please. We have to stop this, it isn't fair."

"Look me right in the eyes and tell me you don't want this as much as I do," he told her.

"I… I can't…." she said giving in.

"Exactly," Troy told her, "We can't help how we feel Taylor."

"I know, Troy, I do," Taylor replied, "But Gabriella and Chad…."

"They don't have to know," Troy said cutting Taylor off, "This is our secret."

Taylor nodded as she captured Troy's lips with her own and fell back onto his bed. Little did they know, Gabriella was standing outside the door.

---

Gabriella's mouth dropped to the ground. She couldn't believe it. Troy was cheating on her. Everyone had warned her that Troy was cheating on her, they had all seen the signs, but she just chose not to believe them. She shook her head. Maybe she was imagining things. That was until what she saw confirmed it.

Quietly, she opened the door and gasped when she realized that she wasn't hearing things, that everything everyone was telling her was true. Standing there in shock, she realized Troy and Taylor had not heard her. After quietly closing the door, she made her out the front door to her car where she rested her forehead on the steering wheel.

Everything was running around in her mind as she put two and two together. Why Troy missed out on so many basketball practices and dates, why he had forgotten to pick her up from her weekly visits to her dad's and why he'd never call her if he couldn't make it to her dance competitions.

It was all because he had been with _her._

That explained why Taylor missed out on so many decathlon meetings, why Chad would call her because he didn't know where Taylor was or why she wasn't calling and why Chad and herself would often fall asleep in each others arms because Troy or Taylor were nowhere to be found.

---

Gabriella was taking down everything that reminded her of Troy down from the walls and around her room when she heard a knock at her balcony door.

Moving the box out of the way, she opened the door to see him standing there.

"Hey baby," he told her and tried to kiss her.

Gabriella moved her head out of the way, "Don't, Troy."

Gabriella walked over to where the box was and picked it up, placing one last thing in it.

"Baby, what's going on?" Troy asked looking from around the room to the box in Gabriella's hands, "What's in that… wh-why is all our stuff in that box?"

Gabriella sighed and shook her head.

"Don't call me baby, Troy," she told him, putting the box down on her bed and walking out to the railing of her balcony, "I'm not your baby."

Troy looked at her confused and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella sniffled then turned around in his arms before removing them.

Seeing the tears in Gabriella's eyes gave it away. She found out about Taylor and there was nothing else he could do about it.

"Gabriella, I… I," Troy stuttered, "It wasn't meant to happen… I sw-"

Gabriella pushed Troy away from her before yelling, "But it did, Troy! It did! You cheated on me with my _best_friend! Who also happens to be your best friend's girlfriend! How could you do this to us, Troy, how could you and Taylor go behind our ba-"

Troy looked away from Gabriella, and followed her gaze towards her bedroom door, where Chad was standing in the doorway, unable to move from the spot where he was standing. His eyes were wide, his fists were clenched tightly and his jaw was twitching.

"Ch-Chad, bro… man, I am so sorry..." Troy said, stumbling upon his words.

Chad shook his head and made his way towards Troy. "Save it. I don't want to hear it. You're supposed to be my best mate, my brother!"

At this point in time, Chad had Troy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"How could you do this to me? To Gabriella!" he yelled.

Gabriella's eyes widened in shock as she noticed Chad's fist had collided into Troy's jaw. Pulling his hand back to punch Troy again, he felt a small hand hold it back.

"Don't, Chad," she said softly, "Please, just leave it alone, he's not worth it. Come on, Chad, let him go, please."

Chad sighed and let Troy go, "Get out of here, Troy, just… just go. Our friendship is dead. Don't speak to me, don't come near me, ever."

"I'm so sorry, I never intended this to ha…." he started before being cut of by Gabriella.

"You're only sorry that you got caught, Troy," Gabriella whispered harshly, "Now get the hell out!"

Troy nodded and left, while Gabriella collapsed into Chad's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, with deep shaky breaths. Kneeling down on the floor, Chad whispered into Gabriella's hair.

---

"Taylor, they know. Chad and Gabriella, they found out about us," Troy said into his phone. "When you get this message, please call me, it's urgent. _They know._"

---

Gabriella was sobbing hard and fast into Chad's chest, tears soaking his shirt, while he was gently crying in Gabriella's hair. They were clinging to each other tightly, letting everything out.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello, this is Gabriella and Carmen Montez, we're not in at the moment, but if you leave a message we will promise to try and get straight back to you."_

"_Hi, Gabriella, it's Kelsi. Sharpay and I really need to talk to you, it's urgent. We just think you need to know this."_

_Beep._

---

Taylor got out of the shower and wrapped the towel securely around her body, and picked up her cell to see if she had any missed messages or calls. Seeing that she had a voice mail, she listened to it, "Taylor, they know. Chad and Gabriella, they found out about us, when you get this message, please call me, it's urgent. _They know._"

Taylor dropped her cell to the floor and slowly sat down on her bed. She knew they would find out. But she thought it would've happened because she and Troy told them. She grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom to get changed before jumping back into bed and pulling the covers up over her head.

---

Gabriella pulled away and went to wipe her tears away, but Chad beat her to it. His soft smooth hands wiped the tears away from under her eyes, lingering on her cheeks for a while longer.

"El Bel, it's going to be alright," he said quietly, "But I should've known, I should have figured it out."

Gabriella let out a dry laugh, "You and me both. But we didn't. And the worst part is... now… I'm all… I'm alone, and I al-always will be!"

"Don't be stupid!" Chad snapped but then softened his tone, "You are _not_alone, okay? I'm right here. I promise. And one day someone is going to come along, and he is going to be everything you want, and more. Any guy would be crazy not to see what a good thing you are."

Gabriella sighed and nodded, before falling back into Chad's body, enjoying the comfort he was providing.

---

"Sharpay, do you think Gabriella got the message?" Kelsi asked, "She's usually called us back by now."

Sharpay sighed, "I don't know, Kels, but maybe we should drop by and see."

Kelsi nodded as they both hopped into Sharpay's pink convertible and drove off in the direction of Gabriella's home.

---

Chad looked down to see a sleeping Gabriella. He sighed and ran his hand through her hair. So many thoughts were running through his mind. His girlfriend cheated on him. Taylor had actually cheated on him with Troy. Taylor was Gabriella's best friend, and Troy was her boyfriend. And they betrayed them both, by going behind their backs. He couldn't believe it; eight months and two relationships down the drain.

Chad was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Kelsi and Sharpay standing there.

"Oh, Chad," Sharpay whispered, "You found out, didn't you?"

Chad nodded and looked back down at Gabriella, and felt two pairs of arms wrap around them.

"How many people knew?" Chad asked.

"We only figured it out last night," Sharpay told him. "We confronted them about it, and they said they'd tell you, so we didn't think to, and then today we thought, hang on, this isn't right, we should tell them. And that's why we called. And when Gabriella didn't call us back we worried, so we came here. Chad, we are so sorry."

"It's not your fault, guys, trust me," Chad said, suddenly feeling Gabriella move in his arms, indicating she was awake. "Hey El."

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at Chad, before noticing Sharpay and Kelsi sitting there with her and Chad, their arms wrapped around them.

Smiling slightly, she spoke, "I feel like an idiot."

"Sweetie, don't. It's not your fault," Sharpay said quietly. "Its Troy's and Taylor's, but I promise you, I'm not leaving your side. What they did, it was unforgivable, and I don't ever want to speak to them."

"And they should have told you about it the day it started," Kelsi said, taking over the little speech, "Not wait for us to catch them out. At least they thought it would be the right thing to do to tell you in the end."

"WHAT?!" Gabriella yelled suddenly making Sharpay and Kelsi jump, before standing up while Chad helped Gabriella up. "They didn't tell me! I caught them making out on his freaking bed! They may as well have been having sex!"

Gabriella sighed. "Sorry, guys, I didn't mean to yell. I just wish you guys came and told me when you found out. But it doesn't matter now. It's all out in the open."

"It's okay, come on, let's get some fresh air," Chad suggested. "How about we get some ice cream? My treat."

The three girls all nodded and all four of them made their way downstairs and to the nearest ice cream shop.

--- Monday, at school ---

Gabriella was walking down the corridor but came to a halt when she saw Troy and Taylor swapping spit without a care in the world as everyone watched on in interest.

Amelia Waters, head cheerleader, walked up behind Gabriella and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my goodness, G, I am so sorry," she told her sympathetically, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabriella blinked back the tears and turned around to look at the gorgeous red head, "I just… I just can't believe it, you know? It's one thing to cheat on your girlfriend, but when it's with her best friend, you just… don't… do it."

Amelia frowned, "I know, G, I know. But you know what? You're a better person. And the support from Chad, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, me and Bayli is only going to make you stronger."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you."

"No worries, babe," Amelia replied, "And remember, if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

---

Taylor was fixing her hair in the bathroom when Gabriella walked in. Gabriella stopped short when she realized Taylor was in there. Now facing each other, Taylor's face dropped.

"Gabriella, please, hear me out," she told her quickly. "I want to explain."

"I don't care," Gabriella snapped. "You don't have to explain anything, I get it."

"Oh Gabriella," Taylor gushed walking towards her. "I knew you'd unders-"

Gabriella shook her head and started yelling, "No, I don't understand Taylor. That's not what I meant. How could I possibly understand how you could go behind my back with my boyfriend? What's wrong with you? He was your boyfriend's best friend! And I was yours."

"Please, Gabriella, I'm sorry," Taylor cried, "I am so, so sorry."

"No, Taylor!" Gabriella screamed, "You can't be sorry, because you kept doing it! You hurt me, Taylor, and what about Chad? What the hell is Chad supposed to do? He gave you the world, and you took it all for granted. You blew it! You blew your relationship and your friendship with Chad, and you blew it with me. What you did was unforgivable!"

Before Taylor could even get a word in, Gabriella took off out the bathroom down the hallway.

--- 3 months later ---

Chad and Gabriella had cut off all ties with Taylor and Troy, and were moving on with their lives. Sure, it still hurt for them to see Taylor and Troy together, but they refused to look back in the past because they knew it would only get them down.

At 7:20 on a hot Friday night, they were sitting in a circle on the beach with Ryan and Sharpay, Kelsi, Bayli, Bayli's boyfriend Aiden Saunders, Amelia and Amelia's boyfriend Luke Chase.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Gabriella announced as she stood up. "Anyone wanna come?"

"I'll come," Chad said as he too stood up.

"Anyone else?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Bayli, Amelia, Aiden and Luke all looked at each other before shaking their heads. They all had the same look set on their face, and decided to leave the two by themselves.

"Suit yourselves," Gabriella said before she and Chad walked away.

Gabriella and Chad walked away from the group. When they had walked for forty-five minutes, they came to a sandy hill and sat down. Gabriella was sitting cross legged with Chad sitting next to her, one leg outstretched in front of him, the other propped up, and his arms outstretched behind himself and Gabriella.

They sat there in comfortable silence, watching as the waves crashed together harshly on the shore. The sun was setting ever so slightly, leaving the sky a tinted shade of pink, purple and orange.

"This is so beautiful," Chad announced, "The colours are absolutely gorgeous."

Gabriella smiled and looked up at Chad, "I know. I love sunsets. But do you know what I love even more?"

Chad looked down at Gabriella, "Is it… how gorgeous you think I am?"

Gabriella giggled. "Don't get so full of yourself, Danforth. But, no, you're close. I love being here with you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Gabriella, do me a favour," Chad said when Gabriella had stopped talking. "Close your eyes."

Gabriella did as she was told, although confused at what Chad was about to do. She felt Chad place a hand on her cheek, before his lips were set upon hers in a simple kiss.

Pulling back, Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled. "That was nice. Now, can you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is," Chad told her.

"Kiss me again," Gabriella simply stated.

"Gladly," Chad replied, placing his lips on hers again. Their lips moved together in a kiss of passion, want and need, neither one pulling back.

Gabriella smiled against Chad's lips. She thought she would never move on from the hurt that she had experienced when she found out about Troy and Taylor, but she was glad that she was wrong.

If there was one lesson that Gabriella had learned, it was that no matter how tough life gets, the person that is always there to help you through it is the person you're destined to be with. Chad was her love's Gabriella's destiny and Gabriella was his.


End file.
